


Sharing

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were little, they shared everything. Toys, interests, clothes, beds, everything. It was only as they grew older that the pair realized that maybe they should stop, after all, what would other people think? Hinata had tried to stop wearing Kageyama’s shirts, he really did, but he’d come out of the shower and find the shirt he was wearing was slipping off his shoulders, and in fact, it wasn’t his. They had tried to stop sleeping in the same bed, but with one on a futon and one in a bed, it was cold. </p>
<p>But it was now that Kageyama really noticed the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Ever since they were little, they shared everything. Toys, interests, clothes, beds, everything. It was only as they grew older that the pair realized that maybe they should stop, after all, what would other people think? Hinata had tried to stop wearing Kageyama’s shirts, he really did, but he’d come out of the shower and find the shirt he was wearing was slipping off his shoulders, and in fact, it wasn’t his. They had tried to stop sleeping in the same bed, but with one on a futon and one in a bed, it was cold. 

But it was now that Kageyama really noticed the consequences of his actions. Seeing Hinata in one of his sweatshirts, the sleeves hanging low off his hands and the bottom reaching far past his hips, was almost overwhelming. Of course, Hinata had been one of his only friends as a kid, but as soon as he joined Karasuno with his friend, he realized his feelings for the shorter boy weren’t the same as the others. He didn’t think about how cute  _Suga_  was, no, but he thought that multiple times about Hinata. He could make a list of the times that it crossed his mind, or the times where he was millimeters away from holding his friend’s hand. Kageyama didn’t feel his stomach flip if Nishinoya smiled at him, but the moment Hinata’s lips quirked up the tiniest bit, he needed a moment to cool down his face.

Kageyama felt the need to hide it, he had seen what happened to former friends when you mentioned the word  _gay_.

It was drilled into his head,  _”_ A man and a man is unnatural” His mother would say, and he couldn’t bear to imagine what Hinata would do. He would push him away, look at him with disgust,  _leave_. _  
_

No, Kageyama could hide it. He hid it for all these years, he could hide it forever. Maybe Hinata will find a girlfriend and Kageyama won’t be in love with his best friend anymore, maybe he’ll be fixed and fall in love with a girl.

It was stressful, to say the least.

Especially now, when Hinata was sitting in Kageyama’s room, a controller in his hands and his tongue poking out from his lips in concentration. They were playing some game Hinata had just bought, a first person shooter or something, and Kageyama had lost every time. He was too busy to look at the screen, Hinata was wearing one of his sweaters this time. 

Kageyama had tried to find the smallest one he owned, but he was so damn  _small._  His collar bones were clearly on display after he had given up on fixing it.  The sleeves had been pushed up as to free his hands, but they still were midway on his small hands, just his fingers poking out. He had even tucked his legs in it.

The taller boy willed the redness off his face,  _He’s a friend, he doesn’t see you that way_  he repeated to himself,  _He’ll be disgusted if he finds out_

That sobered him up, and he tried to get more competetive in this confusing ass game, but seeing how happy Hinata was when he won was another highlight to Kageyama’s day. He could always just see the moment that he smiled, his eyes would light up and he would just start jumping and yelling and god it was just so  _cute_.

Kageyama was in deep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Kageyama noticed something  _extremely_  wrong.

Hinata didn’t show up to practice. He wasn’t late, he wasn’t sick (Kageyama was in his history class, he was most definitely at school).

Hinata Shouyo  _skipped_  volleyball practice. Oh god, what if he found out? What if he caught Kageyama staring? What if he hated Kageyama?

The setter told Daichi he felt sick and rushed home, not giving a word to his parents as he ran to his room and locked the door. His palm was over his mouth, heavy breaths making his chest ache. He found Hinata’s contact on his phone, trying to come up with the right thing to say.

**You weren’t at practice** no, he deleted it immediately

**Is something wrong?**  No, if Hinata didn’t know about Kageyama’s feelings, he definitely would if he sent that.

**Are you sick?**  No

**Why weren’t you at practice?**  No

No, no, no, no,  _no._ _  
_

**Are you ok, you weren’t at practice**  He swallowed his panic, clicking send with anxiety nearly choking him.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Thirty minutes.

An hour.

He messed up, he messed up, Kageyama definitely did something wrong and Hinata hated him.

Maybe he should go to Hinata’s house, he might just be sick and left his phone somewhere, he’s done it a thousand times before. Maybe, just  _maybe_  Hinata didn’t find out. 

Clinging on to that faint notion of hope, he slipped on a jacket and began his nerve-racking trip to his friend’s house.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama was almost too scared to knock. He had raised his hand about five times now, almost too scared to see Hinata answer the door. With a deep breath, he knocked.

Three seconds

Five seconds

He could hear footsteps, to be more exact, Hinata’s footsteps, running down the stairs.

The spiker pulled open the door, and Kageyama saw the slightest hint of panic flash in Hinata’s eyes. 

"You..uh… you weren’t at practice and you didn’t answer your phone," shit, shit,  _shit,_ he was staring, “I dunno, I thought something was wrong”

It was awkward. He could tell that Hinata was trying to come up with a lie, he was wringing his hands.

"No, I just, um, didn’t feel well" God, he sucked at lying.

Kageyama held back a sigh, and he held back the flood of  _I’m sorry I did something I’m sorry._

"Look, if I did something, tell me" He held back multiple apologies, knowing Hinata would be suspicious.

The spiker nodded. Seconds ticked by, each one making Kageyama feel even more guilty than before.

"Sorry," He couldn’t hold that one back, "I’ll, I’ll just go then"

Hinata shut the door, no words, no “ _goodbye”._

He really screwed up, hadn’t he?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama refused to go to school the next day, too afraid to see what Hinata would do. He would probably leave Kageyama alone during lunch, he wouldn’t turn around in History to talk, he wouldn’t yell, “Toss!” at practice.

Hinata would leave Kageyama. He would be alone, with no sunshine in his life anymore, just a desolate, dark spot in the background. He might as well say his stupid ass crush ruined a friendship-

There was a knock at the door. Kageyama waited. Another knock. He nearly tripped over his blankets as he fell out of the bed, rushing down the stairs (He almost tripped three times)and flinging the door open.

He wasn’t sure if it was joy or panic he felt when he saw Hinata standing there, cheeks flushed a deep red. He wasn’t dressed in the school uniform, rather another shirt of Kageyama’s, sleeves once again hanging low past his hands.

"You’re skipping too" Hinata said with surprise, his face progressively glowing a brighter red.

Hinata didn’t wait for Kageyama’s answer, instead taking a deep breath and almost yelling, “I’m sorry!”

Kageyama was silent, watching as his friend continued apologizing.

"For what?" Kageyama asked, interrupting the stream of apologies.

It was Hinata who was silent, embarrassment plaguing his features. He pulled the collar of his shirt up over his face and Kageyama could stop his thought process of  _god he’s adorable._

"Um, f-for…" he fumbled over his words, wringing his hands again, "for…for…"

At the pace this conversation was going, both of them feared growing old at the door.

"I was being a bit of a jerk yesterday," Kageyama’s only thought was,  _how?_ “I’m really sorry, I had my phone with me and I couldn’t answer you and I lied to you about being sick and I was avoiding you and I’m sorry!” he forced the words out as if they were stuck in his throat, each one overly punctuated.

None the less, each one felt a bit like a punch in the stomach.

"You were… avoiding me?" 

Hinata let out a frustrated groan, stomping the foot like a little kid.

"Because I like you, you idiot!" He yelled, the red from before returning to his face.

Kageyama didn’t speak again, he was dumbfounded. He was a quiet kid, but this was the only time he was actually at a loss for words. Hinata, the one he had been crushing on for  _years_  actually liked him? Or did he not hear it correctly? What kind of  _like_? 

"I’m sorry, I’ve just been hiding it for a while and it was so hard and I don’t know I just had to tell you I guess" He faded off slowly, covering his face with his hands.

_Oh my god_

Kageyama pulled the smaller boy in his house, slamming the door and grabbing on to Hinata’s shoulders.

"You’re serious, right? You’re not just making fun of me or something" Kageyama’s voice had taken on a new urgency.

Hinata’s eyes were wide and slightly watering as he nodded.

Kageyama didn’t wait, he drew the smaller boy to his chest and buried his face in Hinata’s neck. He held him as tight as possible, as if Hinata would disappear and he would wake up.

After five minutes, he had finally let go, still in a state of disbelief. Kageyama refused to let go of Hinata’s hand, constantly asking him if he was absolutely serious.

Then, he realized something. Every since they were kids, they shared. Clothes, beds, games, and now they even shared their feelings. No more longing looks for either of them, no more suppressed emotion.

It was actually, definitely,  _real_


End file.
